


Battle Eve

by Trilled



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: ASCEM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled
Summary: A dabble written for ASCEML many years ago
Kudos: 1





	Battle Eve

The three Klingons beat their chest and sung their praises, showing off their prowess and skill to her. Each tried to prove their worth to her. No matter how many times she insisted that she was Dax, godfather to Kang's son, they wouldn't listen.

And in going to sleep before the battle, she knew that she would not the only one in her room that night.

Kor drunkenly swung past, clinging to the door frame and loudly singing to their battle.

Koloth stood by the door and offered a solom apology for doubting her identity.

Kang stayed a little longer.


End file.
